A typical magazine or can for belted rounds of ammunition includes a plurality of partitions for subdividing the can interior into a plurality of bays. A continuous ammunition belt is arranged in the can with a multiplicity of folds or layers deposited in each bay and with the uppermost layer drawn over the top of a partition and extended downwardly to the bottom of the adjacent bay. The leading end of the ammunition belt is withdrawn through a feed chute affixed to the can at an exit port and out to the rapid-fire gun. When the ammunition belt is withdrawn by the gun or an intervening booster, the bays are emptied in succession. To reduce drag, the belt may be drawn over rollers positioned above the partitions, as disclosed in Trimbach U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,263.
Heretofore, ammunition cans have been configured and dimensioned to accommodate a particular gun station and caliber of ammunition. That is, ammunition cans for belted ammunition are specifically designed to handle one ammunition size, and their exit port is so located as to accommodate feeding of ammunition generally in one direction to a single gun. Thus, each unique gun station requires a different ammunition can design. This obviously complicates the logistics required to support these various gun stations in the field.